1. Field
The following description relates to a method for reducing a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) of an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) signal in a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO)-OFDM communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A MIMO communication system may have a high efficiency through use of a plurality of antennas for a transmitter or a receiver. In recent times, the MIMO communication system uses a scheme of enhancing spectral efficiency and energy efficiency simultaneously, through installing as many transmission antennas as possible. A MIMO-OFDM communication system in which an OFDM scheme is applied to the MIMO communication system is newly introduced to reduce interference between symbols, and achieve robustness in a frequency selective fading channel. For the MIMO-OFDM communication system, energy efficiency of a power amplifier (PA) as a radio frequency (RF) to be provided in a plurality of antennas may affect a system performance. The OFDM communication system may be faced with an issue of non-linear distortion, power efficiency deterioration, and the like, in a high power amplifier (HPA) due to a high PAPR.
A clipping scheme may be used to reduce the high PAPR of the OFDM communication system. The clipping scheme may refer to a scheme for clipping a signal when the signal on a time domain exceeds a predetermined threshold. When a signal is clipped, efficiency of the PAPR may be enhanced, however, an overall performance of the OFDM communication system may be degraded due to a clipping distortion.